


he calls me firefly

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: me? pushing kin stuff onto stories? ya.





	he calls me firefly

He murmured a soft morning greeting; voice low and fresh from sleep as his soft lips brushed against the back of my neck. His chin was rested against the small of my bare back, and his short legs were wrapped around my waist. I chuckled under my breath softly, pushing myself to face him and pressing a kiss between his first three eyes.


End file.
